


transfer my tragedy

by Caracalliope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Magical Healing Cock, Necrophilia, Resurrection, Reunions, but like in a loving way, but like in a sad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Kisses can wake dreamers up. It stands to reason: sex can resurrect dead and rotting friends, and Jade doesn't have to be alone anymore.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	transfer my tragedy

You find a whole Rose alone in the dark, and she’s almost alive. Maybe that means you can keep her. You pick her up in your arms, and you let her kittycat climb up on your shoulder. Instinct tells you to rip it apart, but you won’t do it. You don’t want to take away any of her friends.

Rose wakes up in the little house you built between universes. You filled it up with the garbage your dead friends left behind. Tens of dead Johns, hundreds of dead Daves. Dozens and dozens of dead Roses. You wonder if this one likes knitting. Not all of them do.

She looks at you with sharp eyes. You wonder if her jaw aches. Rigor mortis doesn’t always arrive to disintegrating universes, but this Rose had died with her teeth clenched together. You had to force her mouth apart and slide your knot down her throat. You hope Rose doesn’t remember - but she’s a Seer. You can see in her eyes that she does.

You bow your head, let your ears droop.

“You ruined a perfectly melancholy death montage,” she says, her voice rusty. “Are you planning to do that again?”

“I’m - going to have to,” you mumble. It takes you some time to locate the right human words. “If you want to stay aliveish. We’re going to need to let me, um, inside you.” You wave your hand at Rose’s lower half, safely tucked in with pilfered blankets, for now. “Because the corruption is inside you now, you’re doomed from the inside out. But I can keep stopping it. If you want.”

Rose looks at you. You love her, but she’s never been your _best_ best friend. You don’t know what she’s going to say.

“Are you alone here?” she asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” you whisper. You’ve been alone for so long.

She reaches out to you. There’s old dry ink on her fingers, and old dry blood on her palm. She must have tried to keep herself feeling something when the dark fell.

“I suppose a second death montage would be overkill,” she tells you, and you squeeze her hand, so careful. “Is there anything to eat around here? It Seems I will need to keep my strength up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the last-minute title change! Inspiration struck a bit too late.
> 
> Am I just going to use this song for every Jade/Rose fic? Yes. Yes, yes I am.


End file.
